


Dirty Daddy - Part 11

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Comeplay, Derek is Stiles' father, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Food Sex, Incest, M/M, Piss Play, Popsicle as a dildo, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Temperature Play, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, piss fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 27: Temperature PlayPrompt: anonymous said: Super thirsty for some doggy love, you got me hooked my friend... Maybe a follow up to your Dirty Daddy Verse or your Derek and the Dogs series? Maybe Derek really does make some nice piss pops for them to enjoy? Or maybe Peter shows Derek how he can mount one of the dogs with his tiny boy cocklet?Opted to stick with the Dirty Daddy series here. Derek makes good on his promise to let Stiles fuck him with the piss and come pops.





	Dirty Daddy - Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> As always with this series, please read the tags. Do not read something you won't enjoy, don't be that person.

Derek had to reign Stiles in on the way back from the park, keep the boy from trying to run ahead. It was only the threat of not getting playtime that finally got his kid to listen. Even so, he can't stop him from bursting into the house and making a beeline for the kitchen. Derek just shakes his head and locks the door behind them, checking to be sure the blinds are still drawn as he unhooks Roscoe's leash and hangs it up.

“You better not be climbing the chairs in there.” Derek raises his voice to be heard as he toes off his shoes and strips out of his clothes. The house is even warmer than the outside right now. 

“M'not daddy!” Stiles’ voice drifts back through the hall and Derek smiles, dodging Roscoe as he moves to the kitchen himself. The dog follows on his heels, nose bumping wetly against the back of his thigh. When Derek reaches the kitchen, he finds Stiles has stripped down too, piled his clothes on one of the chairs, and is standing in front of the open fridge. 

“What are you doing baby?”

“Coolin’ off. S'like air con-con…”

“Conditioning?”

“Yeah, that.” Stiles faces the open door again and Derek stands and stares for a minute, watching Stiles’ little nipples peak up as the cold air washes over his front, sees goosebumps pebbling his skin. 

“Okay baby, that's enough. Close the door and let me get into the freezer.” Stiles bounces out of his way, shoving the door closed as he goes. Derek grabs out one of the special piss-pops he'd made, cock jumping a bit as he thinks about what they're about to do. He debates going upstairs but he's already sweating and he knows it'll be even more unbearable up there. Instead, he leads Stiles to the living room and passes over the popsicle. “Let me get settled and then you can play, okay?”

Stiles nods eagerly and Derek shifts the throw pillows around, laying down on the sofa on his belly, a pillow underneath his crotch to prop his ass up, one leg dangling off of it so his legs are spread. As soon as he stops shifting, Stiles climbs up and over him, settling between his legs. Derek reaches back with his hands, pulling his cheeks apart.

“Now daddy?” 

“Yeah baby, now you can play however you want.” Nothing happens for a few long seconds, aside from the soft sounds of Stiles slurping on the popsicle, and then he feels his son shift around again. The popsicle is cold when it hits the top of his ass, and he shivers as Stiles slides it down his crack. He fights the urge to shift away, instead forcing himself to hold still even as his skin pebbles up. It's freezing as the pop circles his rim, leaving a tacky-wet trail in its wake. He shudders when Stiles changes the angle and the softening tip pushes against his hole, lets his body relax into it, feels himself open up. It's even colder against his inner walls, but he likes it. Likes knowing he's being fucked with a popsicle made from his and Roscoe's piss and come. He only wishes he'd waited to make them until Stiles was up, had been able to add his to the mix. Next time.

Stiles plays with just the end in his hole until the tip breaks off, too soft from the heat of his body, and slides down into him. He can practically feel the boy pouting behind him.

“It's okay baby, it's gonna happen. Just suck on it until it's round again, I can wait.” Stiles doesn't bother answering, but Derek can hear him doing as he'd suggested, slurping and grunting as he works to smooth the rough edges. It doesn't take much time at all before he's pressing it back against Derek's rim, not playing as much this time before pushing it in. Derek expects him to go back to the shallow in and out from before, but Stiles surprises him, pushing all the way until the blunted end just below Stiles’ fist pops inside. It's cold as fuck and it makes him yelp and involuntarily clamp down, which only makes him feel the cold more strongly as his ass tightens around the popsicle. Stiles giggles behind him and then he's leaning forward, tiny warm tongue coming out to lap at Derek's ass around his fingers. The sensations have Derek's belly tightening up, his body unsure if he wants it to stop or wants more.

The decision is taken out of his hands when Stiles wiggles the popsicle and starts sliding it back out, tongue licking up the drips that slide down Derek's crack. When it's nearly out, he changes direction, begins pushing it back in, and Derek can't help the moan he lets out at the thought of his son using the pop as a dildo. Stiles sets up a sloppy pattern, pushing it in and out and alternating whenever he wants another taste, pushing it all the way in and wriggling his tongue inside of Derek next to it, sucking on his hole as it melts. His own hips are rocking down against the pillow beneath him, his cock hard and trapped and not getting nearly enough friction. By the time the popsicle is too melted to do much else, Derek feels almost dizzy from being so on edge.

“Baby, you wanna play with daddy like Roscoe plays with you? Wanna put your little cock inside of me?” He can feel Stiles scramble up behind him, spreads his cheeks further, and nearly whines when he feels his son pushing his little cocklet inside. It's not nearly enough to fill him, but Derek releases one cheek, uses it to push his boy harder against him, encouraging him to rock back and forth as he tightens his ass, tries to give the boy something to feel as he pops in and out of Derek's hole. It's only a few minutes before Stiles is making his own noise and Derek's insides are flooded with heat, far too much liquid to be the thin come Stiles can manage. The scent of his son's piss drifts up and he knows he's soaked in it, can feel it sloshing in him as Stiles moves back. Derek flops around onto his back, tossing the pillow off the sofa, his own cock still rock hard.

“C'mere baby, wanna try something.” Stiles climbs onto his chest and Derek gets the boy on his knees, reaches back and wiggles the plug from earlier out of his little hole. He dips a finger in and is pleased at how wet it still is. It doesn't stop him from reaching down and scooping up some of the slush leaking from his own hole, pressing his wetter fingers against his son. The first slips in easy and he pumps it in and out a few times before pulling back and pressing in again with two. It's a tighter fit, but Stiles had been stretched on Roscoe earlier, and the dog's cock is a little bigger than this. He spreads his fingers, stretching his son further, occasionally digging them back into his own ass to rewet them. 

Stiles makes a noise when he finally manages to breach the boy with three and Derek stills, eyes searching his son's face. He doesn't look hurt, his eyes are a little wide though, his mouth dropped open.

“Okay baby?”

“Ya-huh. Feels full.” Derek smiles and begins to gently press them in further, feeling the way Stiles’ body just gives, letting him in. He lets his boy adjust to the stretch before he drags them back out, wets them in his ass and pushes them back in. Stiles moans and his little cocklet starts to fatten up. It's a bad idea, even as Derek has it, but Stiles is taking them so we'll, opening right up for him, and he fumbles with his free hand for the lube they'd left out earlier.

“Do you want me to try to fuck you baby? Want me to see if I can fit my big daddy cock in your little boy hole?” Derek doesn't know where the words are coming from, flushes a bit at the filth dripping off his tongue, but Stiles bobs his head rapidly in agreement, rocking back onto Derek's fingers. He finally manages to snatch up the lube, uncapping it and reaching behind his son, drizzling it over his fingers and enjoying the squelch as they slide into his son easier. He twists his wrist, spreads them out, revels in the lack of resistance even as he drizzles more lube onto his own cock, dropping it onto the floor so he can stroke himself a few times, make sure he's coated. Stiles whines when he finally draws his fingers out.

“Okay baby, scoot back and lift up.” One hand moves to Stiles’ waist to help steady him, the other holding his cock upright. “I'm gonna help you, okay baby? Don't try to rush or we'll have to stop. Don't wanna hurt you.” Derek relaxes his grip enough that Stiles can start easing down. This part is easy, they'd done this before, Stiles’ hole kissing his cockhead, sliding over the tip. Instead of stopping though, Derek allows Stiles to keep sliding down, can feel the shifting as Stiles’ hole blooms open, swallowing this entire cockhead, the flared bit popping past his rim with a lewd sound. He lets go of his own cock once the head is in, brings the hand back up to help Stiles stay steady, control his movement. 

“Fuck, you feel so good baby.” Stiles is clenching and relaxing on his cock and Derek fights against the urge to slam upwards, bury himself to the hilt. He gets his breathing steady again and begins to lower Stiles more, watching his face with concern. “Tell me if it hurts baby, even just a little bit.” Stiles nods and Derek believes him. The slide is smoother than he expected it to be, and the feeling of _tighthotwet_ almost overwhelming. Stiles is halfway down his length before he squirms a little in what looks like discomfort so Derek stops the motion, helps shift him back up a tiny bit, holds him steady. “Too much?”

“Nu-uh. Want it.”

“Baby, you can't lie to me about this. I don't want to hurt you.” Stiles sets his chin and Derek changes tactics. “Son, if you get hurt, we won't be able to play anymore at all. Is it too much?”

“Mm...maybe. But I wanna try.” His voice has a little whine and Derek sighs. He shifts a little and thinks, letting Stiles wiggle a bit in place. 

“Roscoe,” Derek whistles softly and the dog's head pops up onto the sofa next to him. Derek slides a hand down rubs at where Stiles is spread open around him, wipes his fingers through the mess and waves them beneath the dog's nose, letting him lick at them before slowly moving them back, encouraging the dog to follow. He watches Roscoe watch them, gently pats right above Stiles’ hole. “Want a treat Roscoe?” The dog knows that tone of voice, knows what he's being offered, and is quick to hop on the sofa, nose snuffling at where they're joined before letting his tongue flop out of his mouth and licking at them. Derek has to tighten his abs against the urge to thrust when the dog licks over the exposed parts of his cock, feels Stiles' shudder when Roscoe starts lapping at his breached hole in earnest.

Derek holds himself as still as he can, hands gently resting on Stiles’ hips, feeling his son get more and more relaxed, his ass loosening, opening up and taking more of Derek's cock with each passing second. He keeps watching for more signs of pain or discomfort but they don't come. Instead, Stiles starts rocking himself down, grinding against Derek's lap when he finally sinks that last inch inside. He tightens his grip on Stiles’ waist, keeps the boy from moving, tries to drag himself back from the edge. Roscoe is still licking at them, but Derek can barely feel it, cock engulfed by his son's heat.

“Oh god, oh fuck. Not gonna last baby, I'm sorry. You feel too good.” Stiles seems to preen, little hands coming to rest on Derek's abs, using them to push himself up an inch before dropping back down, making them both cry out. He can't get much leverage, but it doesn't seem to matter, he just keeps lifting himself over and over. Maybe it's his imagination, but Derek thinks he sees a small bulge low on Stiles’ belly every time he takes his daddy all the way back in. Groans as he imagines it's the head of his cock. Stiles is mumbling as he rides Derek, soft 'oh's and 'daddy's dropping from his lips, his little cocklet bouncing against his belly.

It's too much, too overwhelming, and on the next downward drop, Derek grabs ahold of Stiles, keeps him still as he grind his hips up. Roscoe is still licking at them and it's all enough to have him pulsing inside of his son, pumping Stiles full of his come. It feels like it goes on forever even though it doesn't and then Derek is slumping back into the cushions. Stiles is sweating and writhing on his cock, trying to clench down and keep it inside of him as it slowly softens. His cocklet is hard and Derek spits in his palm, rubs against it, letting Stiles hump his hand until he's spilling his own watery mess over Derek's belly. Stiles collapses against him, then, and Derek knows he should get them up, get them clean, check Stiles over, but he's not ready to move. Stiles’ hole is still holding him in even as his cock goes flaccid, still keeping him surrounded by wet warmth, the muscles in his boy's ass occasionally clamping down, too much stimulation and not enough all at the same time. 

Derek can feel the come trailing out of Stiles, coating his own crotch, slipping down his balls and thighs. It cools as it goes, making him shiver in the too warm room, everything too much until he feels the familiar burn and tingle. He sighs as he begins to piss, the stream softly puddling out of him, filling his boy further before running back out of his loose hole. Above him, Stiles makes a happy humming sound and snuggles in a little tighter, small mouth drifting until he can suckle at Derek's nipple. It's been awhile since he's done that, and Derek's missed it. He cups the back of Stiles’ head gently and leans up to press a kiss to his sweaty hair. His other hand wraps loosely over the boy's back, and then he settles in, soothed by Stiles’ soft sucking, his steady breathing. He'll nap for a bit, worry about cleaning them up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
